The Winner Of Darkness
by Portuguese Writer
Summary: What would be the reaction of Robert Crawley and his family, when find that the heir to Downton, Matthew Crawley, was a blind man? Alternate Universe First Season. OOC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Good afternoon people.**

**I don't have much to say about this new project, so this first note, will be brief.**

**Very Well, I had idea for this project from two events, completely distinct from one another.**

**For the title, which gave me idea, was an old Egyptian film with the same title of this project.**

**And for the project itself, I relied on a scene from the third season, where Matthew and Mary kissing with eyes closed, in order not to see themselves before marriage.**

**Now, the story in the next page is basically a retelling of the second chapter of the first season, with a large and significant change. How the series Downton Abbey, would be, if Mr. Stevens (Matthew) had played a blind character?**

**After that, much of the show´s events remain the same, include the dialogs, between the characters.**

**Other significant change however, is that, instead of a lawyer, Matthew is an accomplished historian, writer and renowned professor from Oxford.**

**Well, for now is all I have to say, I hope you enjoy reading and please leave your comments and what you expect to see in the second part of the story. And remembering, that if the show was actually thereby, almost the entire plot of the second season would cease to exist and the end of the third season would be totally different.**

**I wish you a delightful reading and a nice week end.**

**Dr. Serpico**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to improve my grammar, so I ask patience. **

**Y'all have a good read and have fun. This is my first project without a chapter title.**

**Dr. Serpico**

* * *

**PART 1**

A casual morning in Manchester, an old lady, found herself sitting at her breakfast table, facing a tall handsome man, whose eyes were covered by a pair of dark glasses.

That morning in question, the Old Lady Isobel Crawley and her son Matthew were having breakfast, as in every other morning, when the maid arrived to deliver the correspondence. On this day however, the small family, was about to receive a big surprise.

''oh, my…'' whispered the old lady, visibly surprised, upon reading the letter she had received.

''what is it, Mother?'' Matthew asked, while drinking his juice.

''it's a letter from Lord Graham.'' Explains the mother

''and what he want?''

''he wants to change our lives.'' Isobel faced her son and Matthew on other hand, just grimaced sadly.

Back at the Abbey, Lady Cora was walking toward the library, only to find her husband sitting there, with a worried look on his face.

''what's the matter Robert?'' She asked, approaching him.

''I'm worried, is there something I didn't tell you about Matthew and I need to have your opinion about the matter.'' Robert snorted displeased

''well, if I can help…'' she smiled and seated beside him, holding his hand.

''Murray told me, that Mr. Matthew Crawley, my heir, is blind from birth…''

''What?'' Cora was shocked upon hearing that.

''… he was born without his eyes.''

''poor man. Now, what you want to do?''

''I don't know, really. Murray had said that he is independent somehow, managed to graduate from graduated in literature and history at the Sorbonne university in France and knows how to read at his own method, Braille, I do not know...''

''Well, Robert, I say, let's give him a try, just one chance and see what he can do. If he not doing well, we will think what to do.'' Suggests Cora, amicably.

Two days later, Matthew and his mother, finally arrived in Downton and were directed, to the Crawley´s House, where already had someone waiting for them.

'' still do not understand why we simply do not refuse the offer.'' Matthew murmured, while Isobel helped him out of the car.

''there is no legal grounds for this, you will be the new Earl and inherited the property. If you want to throw it all away then that's your problem.''

''good evening, ma´am.'' Said a calmly voice, at Matthew´s right.

''who is speaking?'' he asked a little impolite

''Mosley, Sir, your butler and valet.'' Said the man

''Good Morning, Mosley, let me introduce ourselves; I'm Mrs. Crawley and this is my son, Mr. Matthew Crawley.'' Smiled the old lady

''so, what they have said is true…'' Mosley was careless enough to not keep his thoughts quiet

''excuse me, Mosley, did you say something?'' Isobel asked quite suspicious, However, both she and Matthew, already expected such a reaction.

''sorry, ma´am, I will help Mr. Taylor with your things.''

''here, let me…'' Matthew was trying to help, when Isobel, interfered again.

''thank you, Mosley, but be sure not to leave anything halfway, so that Mr. Matthew has no major hassles. Later I will show him how settle in alone inside the house.'' since Mosley leave then them, Isobel grabbed his son's arm and lead him up to the house.

''what is the meter with you, Matthew?''

''Mother, if you didn't realize, Lord Graham, made the unfortunate discovery that his heir, is a middle-class blind historian professor, son of a middle-class doctor.''

''you make me sad, Matthew, I thought I had given you another kind of education.'' The mother stops abruptly. The thing is, since child, Matthew had always been taught to be perfectly independent, despite his blindness, thus becoming an exemplary gentleman and an accomplished professor, writer and historian. Being afraid to his actions was something atypical for him.

''sorry, but I'm trying to be myself, Mother; otherwise, I will not be useful to anyone. And before they, or you, have some ideas, I will choose who I want to marry.''

''you´re playing ridiculous Matthew. Thank you, Mosley, you´ve done a wonderful job.'' Said Isobel, upon entering the house.

''thank you, ma´am.'' Mosley bowed

'' then? you and Ellen, were the only servants?'' she asked

''there´s a local girl, Beth, who will served as kitchen help and housekeeping and a 13-yearl old boy, Stuart, who will be happy in guide Mr. Crawley on the streets.'' Explains the butler

''thank you, Mosley. Now, may we have some tea?''

''certainly, ma´am.'' He said and walks away.

''well, I think they can go right now.'' Snored Matthew

''why?'' Isobel was confused with her son´s reaction.

''because, I don't need a guide and we don't need a butler, or a valet, we always lived in very well with a cook and a maid… they cannot expect ...'' Matthew was about to say, when his mother interrupted again.

'' what they expect, Matthew, is that we do not know how behave. So, if you do not mind, I prefer not confirm their expectations. And as for Stuart, I know you are independent and self-confident, but while you are unfamiliar with this city, you will have his help, if you do not want to fall into a well or hit by a car.'' She said, when suddenly, Mosley fly back into the living-room, shouting Lady Mary´s presence.

''no need to shouting, Mosley, I'm afraid my son and I have perfect hearing, thank you.'' she said, but before Mosley could apologize, Mary step into the room, with a smile on her face, however avoiding looking at Matthew

''good afternoon, I hope I'm not interrupting nothing.'' Upon hearing the Lady´s voice, Matthew paralyzed in his spot, hypnotized by that angelic voice. In his mind, he made a quick image of a stunning woman worthy of such a voice.

''Lady Mary…''

''Cousin Mary, please…'' Marry Correct Isobel ''Mamma send me here, to give you welcome and invite you to dinner tonight, unless you two were very tired.''

''quite contrary, we will be delight.'' Said Isobel.

''good, come at eight.''

''do you want to stay and have some tea?'' offer the old lady

''oh, no, you´re too busy and I don't want to push in.'' she resumed quickly, eager to disappear from there.

Suddenly, as soon Mary left the room, Matthew snap back into reality and ashamed for making a fool of him, decided to follow the girl, guided by the sound of her footsteps with his cane tapping the front.

''Lady Mary, you´re still here?'' he asked

''yes, may I help you?'' she turns on her heels, finally facing his handsome face, however intimidated by his round dark glasses.

''I'm sorry if I disturb you, I was only joking.''

''oh, I don't mind and I agree, all of this is a complete joke.'' She turns around again and walks toward the door.

Back in the living room, Isobel was pretending to arrange some pillows on the couch, when Matthew came back, slowly as he could.

''so you decided to apologize for your foolish behavior, there is a nice thing a gentleman as you can do.''

''don't tease me mother, please.'' He breathes sadly. ''how she looks like?''

''who?''

''Lady Mary, how she looks like?'' he asked again. This was one of the rare moments in life, in which Matthew suffered with his blindness.

''she´s a fine woman, that's all I have to say.'' She approaches him quietly, give a kiss on his cheek and rubbed his arm as a sign of comfort. ''now, put your cane in here.'' She takes his cane and propped it in the hat peg and take his hand. ''let's explore this old house together.''

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy the first part, i will try to post the secound and last part ASAP, but till there, i would like to read some Ideas and Reviews, from you my colleagues.**

**Yours **

**Dr. Serpico**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me explain what happened; first i was planning to do a one shot. Then, i change my mind and decided to make this the last chapter, but i change my mind again and decided to make more chapter of this story.**

**The Chapter below, is basicly the ''What is a Weekend?'' scene. Next chapter, the real 'action' will begins, i hope you have patiace.**

**Thank you **

**Dr. Serpico**

* * *

**PART 2**

That night, every resident from the Abbey, both downstairs and upstairs, were anxious for the arrival of guests and for the first time in his life, Carson had to admit that he agreed with Thomas, when he called Matthew ''A Man Worthy of pity''

'' Do not forget that he will pay our salary one day.'' whispered Mrs. O'Brian

'' I do not know if your lordship would be so careless in put Downton in the hands of a blind historian.'' Thomas smiled evilly

''Be careful Thomas, he can be a man worthy of pity, but he doesn't deserves being humiliated by a footman'' snored Mr. Carson.

''for your concern, I would be glad to work for him.'' Mr. Bates finishes the debate.

''so am i.'' agreed Anna.´

Meanwhile, in her chambers, Lady Mary was getting ready for dinner. She did not understand what was happening to her, much as she wanted to deny it, she could not stop thinking about that handsome man she had met in the morning.

'' Then, tell me, how they look?'' said Cora entered the room and bringing her daughter back to reality.

'' Who?'' She was startled for a second. '' Oh yes. Well, the mother seems to be friendly, but our heir of course, is a poor pitiful man.''

''don't say that, Mary.'' Cora scolds her

'' What do you plan, Mama? Put Downton under the care of a blind man? Thieves and rascals, they will steal all of our money and that poor man, will not even have the chance to realize.'' Deep inside, Cora knew Mary was right in terms, but she will not become dishonest now.

''I told your father, he should give Matthew a chance and see what he is capable of.'' Cora whispered, but before Mary could have chance to say anything, Carson come into the room, announcing the guest´s arrival.

''one more thing, Mary, your grandmother doesn't know about the unfortunate Matthew, so do not make it harder.''

''you should say this to Edith, I doubt she could hold her tong in front of that poor man.''

At the appointed hour, the guests arrived for dinner and as usual, all employers and employees gathered in the hall to welcome them.

As a legitimate gentleman, Matthew entered the house, allowing his mother to hold his arm, instead of the opposite. However, even this act of chivalry prevented the inhabitants of the Abbey observe him with some curiosity and pity.

''welcome to Downton.'' It was Cora who say it.

''thank you, you´ve been so kind.'' Isobel smiled

''it is a pleasure finally meet you, Lord Graham.'' Matthew put out a hand waiting to someone shake.

''expended.'' Robert admitted he was surprised by his new heir. ''nice to finally meet you Matthew. Mama, may I present you Mrs. Crawley and Matthew Crawley; Matthew, Mrs. Crawley, this is my mother, Lady Graham.''

'' how should we call each other?'' ask Isobel, walking toward Violet, with a smile

''We can start with 'Mrs. Crawley and Lady Graham''' stammered the old lady, shocked and scared.

A deep silence spread through the room, Matthew, Mary, Edith and Sybil, had to control thenselvs not to laugh, then that's when Cora,approached Isobel and asked her to accompany her to the library so that the rest presentations were done.

For a second, Isobel though about turn down Cora´s invitation and came back to help her son, then, to her and everyone surprise, it was Mary, who take Matthew´s arm and lead him toward the library.

Few minutes later, Carson came into the room, in an unusually noisy way, practically yelling that dinner was served.

'' Carson, let me ask, if you are advertising a dinner or working in the market?'' Sybil gave him a reproachful look.

''sorry, Lady Sybil, but I though…'' he looks at Matthew a little confuse

''just don't do that again, or papa will be angry with you.'' She warns him and follows her family toward the table.

At the table, everyone, were stunned with Matthew after Isobel give him the coordinates of cutlery and napkin, the young professor, looked more like a Duke, eating with confidence. The only difference of course is that to avoid an accident, unlike the others, William and Thomas, had to put food on his plate, after describing what he had to eat.

After everyone was in their places then, Robert began a pleasant conversation about the advantages of country life and Isobel, was interested in the village hospital, because she expected to find some work there.

''and you, Matthew, what you do in your time, I've read some article about you on a magazine, two months ago.'' Sybil asked her cousin

''oh, so you must have been reading my theory about for schooling for everyone.'' He smiled shyly ''well, right now, I have a job in Ripon…'' he said.

''a job!?'' asked Robert and Matthew, I did not expect such a voice, just jump out and nearly spilled the wine he was about to drink.

''is everything aright, Matthew?'' asked Isobel, from the other side of the table

''don't worry, mother, everything is fine. Actually, I asked to start tomorrow, I will teach History of Writing and Literature, at Yorkshire University.''

''you know, I want to involve you into the running of the state, do you?''

'' do not worry, the day is done many hours and of course there are the weekends.'' Matthew assure him.

''Edith, what is a weekend?'' asked Violet and this time, was Isobel, who almost laugh.

* * *

**I will play dirty this time.**

**For the next chapter, i want some review, or i will stop right here.**

**Bye for now **


	4. Chapter 4

**I said that i will follow the episode script, but i decided to make a new script, rather than write something that was already written.**

**The Next part, will be the next one, so if you have some requests, say it now, before i finish it up.**

**Thank you very much and playing dirty again, i will want some reviews, for the next part.**

**Dr. Serpico**

* * *

**PART 3**

Soon in the next morning, just after Isobel left for the hospital and Matthew left for his classes, it was Mosley, who received a surprise visit.

That morning, Mr. Bates decided to pay a visit to his friend and found him sitting in Matthew´s bed, with an upset face. Here is the thing, with his obsession with independence, and not wanting to take the plunge when it came to his social level, Matthew refused to ask for a Valet´s help when dressing once he thought this was completely unnecessary.

''don't worry, Mosley, I can manage, maybe you should go and see if mother need something.'' The only thing he ask Mosley to do, was not to change the position of anything, without warning him and check if he had chosen the right combinations of clothes.

''basically, I'm just staying right here, watching a man dressing himself. Pathetic, Mr. Bates''

''give him time, Mr. Mosley, he would get used to it.'' Advised Mr. Bates.

One week and a half later, Matthew doesn't come back to the Abbey. Then one morning, Marry was roaming the grounds of the Abbey, when he saw Matthew sitting on a bench near a tree, with a huge open book on his knees, while debating something with his seeing eye servant, however she was too careful not to listen.

''good afternoon, Cousin Matthew.'' She said. Upon hearing Mary´s voice, Matthew immediately gets up from the bench, throwing his book and cane on the floor.

''Lady Mary, good afternoon.'' He answered politely

''oh, you already recognize my voice. And I've said it, you can call me Mary.'' She smiled ''now, you mind if I talk to Mr. Crawley alone for a minute?'' she asked Stuart ''do not worry, your teacher will be fine with me.''

''go get yourself something to eat, Stuart, lesion is finished today.'' Matthew ordered and Stuart, scared too much to say something, just ran toward the castle, as fast as he could.

''now, alone at last…'' Mary joked

''they send me an almost mute guide. I was teaching him a little bit of British History. And I have a good hearing memory'' he laugh ''now, I have something to tell, Lady Mary and I hope you don't get upset.''

''oh my, what is it?''

''the Dowager countess, had invited me and my mother for tea, yesterday…she wanted to arrange a union between me and you''

''typical Granny and what did you say? I´m sorry''

'' I've said that i did not know you enough to make such a decision. And that only I could decide who wanted to marry me.''

''well then. Anyway Matthew, I want to apologize for the way we are treating you'' without flinching, Mary took Matthew's hand and held it tight.

Upon felling the girl´s touch in his hand, Matthew felt his heart had skipped a beat. Mary´s hand, were soft and delicate as silk, despite of her strong grip.

'' I already expected that, Mary.'' he replied tactfully enough to hide his emotions '' you don't need to worried about that.''

''even so…'' Mary immediately released his hand '' was not fair the way we treat you at dinner and I feel it my duty to apologize'' she smiled. It was true, at the dinner, white elephant in the room was his blindness and they only stop asking questions, when Matthew himself made sure to mention, being a student of Henry Fawcett in person.

''well, if you insists then, then apologizes accepted.''

''now, I'm interested in learn how you can read with your hands.'' She picked the fallen book and placed it on his lap

''this way, let me show you.'' he open the book and start to explain

Not so far away, but far enough to Mary don't see her, Edith was spying on her sister, when her other sister Sybil, came to her heels.

'' what's Mary saw so interesting in Cousin Matthew?'' asked Edith

'' I don't know.'' Said Sybil '' but they look like they were made for each other.''

Later that night, while she dressed for dinner, Mary thought of her pleasant afternoon. Definitely, Matthew was a connoisseur of the world, many stories and subjects he knew and every second they talked, Mary felt increasingly in love with him and increasingly regretted having him judged. Well, everything was great, until curiosity take the best from Mary and she asked Matthew take off his glasses, reveling this way, a pair of eyelids closed over empty eye sockets.

''you promised not been scared.'' He teases her, but Mary, too upset, regretful and shocked with her request, just ran away.

'' what a pity, unfortunately I learned that Matthew and Isobel will not join us again tonight'' Mary jumped at the voice of her mother.

''what? Why?'' Mary asked after make sure Edith and Sybil were out of sight.

'' Poor Isobel, is in the hospital, she had a pressure drop after an unpleasant discussion and Dr. Clarkson said she better spend the night in the hospital, Matthew surely is with her now.'' to be honest it was half true. For some time, Isobel was suffering some heart problems, age thing; although she assure her son that she was extremely well.

That afternoon in question, she had a extremely upsetting conversation with Violet about the hospitals rules and just like that, she just fainted.

''oh, poor Isobel, we should pay a visit to her someday.'' Mary suggests, bu Cora change the subject. My dear, I learned that you spent the afternoon talking to Matthew, before he went to the hospital. I'm happy with that.''

''poor man, he have so much to give…I though you didn't like him.'' Mary was really good at hiding her emotions.

''that was before we meet him. Now listen to me.'' Cora was getting angry. ''if you marry Matthew, this could ensure your future and give you a position. Besides, with a blind heir, your father will need someone confidence, to guard the money.''

''mama, you can't be so unfeeling, how can I marry a man, who couldn't see through his own eyes?''

'' now is you, who is unfeeling, that poor man, will need help running the state.''

''oh goodness, did you mention it to Granny? She laughs?''

''why she would laugh if the idea was hers?'' with that, Mary was shocked.

Meanwhile, at the hospital room, Isobel regain consciousness just to spot her son seated at her bedside, reading his book.

''my dear, what are you doing here? You came over here alone?'' she asked a little hoarse.

''its doesn't meter how I came here, mama, I just want to know how you are feeling.'' Matthew moved from his spot and seat at the edge of his mother´s bed and she takes his hand.

''my most darling boy, I feel fine, just tired but fine, I was missing you calling me 'mama' instead of just Mother.''

''thanks God, just don't scare me like that, okay?''

''now, I know that Lady Graham, is planning to marry you, with the Earl 'oldest Daughter, what do you think about that?''

''sad, I don't think they will accept me, I don't think why we accept that offer in the first place…a blind second class heir, it must be a joke.'' Matthew snored

''so I suggest you stop feel sorry for yourself, if they doesn't want you here, they wouldn't send us that letter. Now you must get yourself together and show your potential to the Earl, show them who you really are and what you are capable of. From there, let them think what they want. And please, Matthew, be friendly with Mosley, he's just trying to help.''

''all right, Mother, I will try.'' He smiled a little relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

**'This Chapter is writed exclusively for this story, without vestiges of the show itself.**

**Now two things about this chapter:**

**1 - dogs like King Arthur, began to be used professionally in 1929, in the USA, therefore Matthew´s dog would be more a flag of obstacles, than a guide dog, so to speak  
**

**2 - I don´t know exactly when ****Helen Keller ****was born****, just know it was before 1900. And Imagining that Matthew has spent a year or two in the USA, he may have known her.**

**Now, have you a good reading time and thank you all, for the reviews.**

**Dr. Serpico**

* * *

**PART 4 **

'' voilà!'' Matthew exclaimed, opening a large box which he has brought with him to the Abbey that morning. In the last days, Matthew avoided returning the abbey, focusing only on taking care of his mother and teaching at the university. Thus, he would not have time to think of Mary, to whom he was madly in love.

That day however, after the class, he goes back to Downton, in order to present Robert, Cora and the girls his two new achievements.

''a Typewriter?'' Edith asked confused

''it's not any Typewriter, it's a Braille Typewriter, my friend Miss Helen Keller, send it to me, when I write to her, telling our Downton´s News.''

''interesting, but how we´re going to read what you write, since you have your own methods to do that?'' asked Mary, but before Matthew could answer, Robert appear on the door way.

'' Hello, girls, that is all this fuss?'' he asked, when suddenly, emerged from under the desk, a huge black dog, who upon see Isis, went to smell her.''

''King Arthur, come here right now.'' Ordered Matthew and King Arthur, the dog in question immediately returned to the side of the owner

'' Who left this mutt in here?'' roared Robert quite furious

''sorry if he scares you, Lord Graham, William was helping me training King Arthur, to help me at the streets.'' Matthew explains carefully

''helping you? The future Earl of Graham, being commanded by a dog? And what about Stuart?''

''for God´s sake, Lord Graham, Stuart was a good boy, but he was still very young and has a lot to learn, so I dismissed him from his obligation as a guide and sent him to school.'' Wordlessly, Robert decided to change the subject, asking what was this 'invention' that, he showed his daughters. And when Matthew explained that this was a harmless Braille typewriter that produced letters in ink, the Count simply left the library, slamming the door.

''he will probably tell Granny about your achievements, but do not worry, you'll be safe with us.'' Mary put her hand on his shoulder. '' Now, if you want Papa to be your friend rather than your enemy, I would advise that you let…King Arthur at home the next time.''

''thank you, Mary.'' Matthew whispered a little disappointed.

Not far away, at the Dowager´s House, Lady Violet, was worried with her last acts, when Robert arrived puffing and complaining about Matthew.

''oh, my dear, Thank Goodness you came, I was really needed to talk to you.'' said the Matriarch

''What is it, Mama?'' he asked, forgetting a little about Matthew´s achievements

''well, I was interested in knowing more about our heir and decided to play the detective, a little'' she whispered

''what? Mama, what did you do?'' Robert was confuse

''yesterday, I decided to go to Yorkshire´s university and I must say that I'm somewhat impressed. See, I took the time to attend one of his classes and realized that Cousin Matthew is much stronger and perceptive than we thought; he knows to express their opinions and know many things in the world. Things that even I thought I knew. Yesterday he was telling the true version, from the last adventure of our dear Major Nelson.''

''what are you mean?''

''I'm only suggesting that you let Matthew stay, I think with someone of our confidence to keep an eye on him, he will be an excellent replacement for you some day.''

''oh, well, that's the problem, mama, I talk to Dr. Clarkson and he told me that Cousin Isobel´s condition is worse than we think, she have a very weak heart and I don't think she will live that long.''

''oh, my… poor Matthew. Well, let's hope then that Mary let pride aside and marry him soon.''

At the Abbey, Mary has comeback from her shopping trip at Ripon, when, passing by the library, she coming face to face with a cute scene. Sitting in one of the couches, Matthew listening attentively while Sybil read him a book from the library.

''good afternoon, Cousin Matthew, are you still here, how nice.''

''oh, I have to go, it was a pleasure, talk to you Matthew.'' Sybil smiled walking away from the library.

''I have to go too, my mother is probably asking herself why I didn't come yet.'' He get up from his spot and King Arthur, immediately join his master.''

''I'm worried, Matthew, did you really told this American Woman who you really are? I mean, if she wants your money?'' Mary asked and Matthew couldn't help but laugh at that.

''Don't worry, Mary, Mss. Keller is a reliable person, she only wish me good luck and send me the typewriter '_I hope this man whose land you inherited, can give you value and trust_. ' she write back, but I think she get wrong.''

''oh no, I agree with her, you are a wonderful man Matthew, sorry for my father´s performance today, give him time and he will value you.''

''it's your job, to apologize for the mistakes of everyone here? I already said I'm used to it, I'm blind and people are scared of me'' Matthew answered and Mary felt a little embarrassed.

''still, you´re a wonderful man, you have so much talent and so much to give. I´m sure the woman who marry you, will be the luckiest woman in earth.'' She smiled and suddenly Matthew felt deep chest tightness, desolate, the woman he loved, had he rejected. ''now if you don't mind, Mary, I must go back to my mother, could you ask for the car for me, please?'' he asked dully.

''of course, but I will not be able to keep you company, I'm a little busy, so I'll ask Thomas to lead you to the door.'' she replied and left the library as soon as possible, for Matthew does not hear her crying for her lck of courage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Technically, the chapter below would be the last chapter, since nothing would have more to add on the story. See, The Winner of Darkness, has won obstacles, gained everyone´s confidence and has also made use of his confidence and proved to be able to help everyone.**

**However, he still needs to win the heart of the woman he loves. And to tell this peripercia, I will later add one bonus chapter, pocketing some aspects of the second and third season of Downton Abbey, but with a happy ending.**

**No more no longer, I wish you guys a great read and I hope for some reviews in return.**

* * *

**PART 5 **

The other day, Matthew returned to the Abbey, not that he needed to go there, since Mary did not want him around and nobody there, trust him. However, Robert wanted to warn him that Isobel would be the new President of the Hospital Council, since he wanted to redress the injustice done to the poor woman.

''well, mother would be pleased with this, for sure.'' Agreed Matthew

''I'm sure she will. Now, Thomas, could you ask Branson to ride Mr. Crawley to his house, please?'' Ask Robert, turning to talk to Dr. Clarkson and another man named Sr. Ferrell.

''of course, Milord. Here, Mr. Crawley, I will help you...'' Thomas grab Matthew's arm, but the man just stayed still.

''what's the problem, Matthew?'' asked Robert

''if you don't mind, Lord Graham, may I share my opinion about the cottages reform ?'' he asked. The fact was this. There are a few days late one month before Matthew´s arrival to the Abbey, the village of Downton, had ravaged by a violent storm. Many houses were without power and many other houses were destroyed. One of these houses even belonged to the former owner of King Arthur.

'' Matthew, I do not judge you, but do not think you ...''

''Please, Lord Graham, I must'' Matthew raised his hand. '' I suggest that we must work together to rebuild houses and make those new houses for those unfortunate citizens. We can hire new employers and import new machinery, to bring energy and comfort to these people.'' When Matthew finished his improvised speech Robert just stood there, dumbfounded by the young man decision and terribly sorry for having judged him.

'' are you sure about this?'' Robert cleared his throat

'' I confess I do not, sir, but I think we should try and bet on the future. Now if you excuse me, I believe that I was leaving.'' For a few seconds, Robert stood in the middle of the library, as he watched Matthew go, assisted by Thomas. Then, suddenly, he simply rushed to the door and miraculously managed to reach Matthew before he got in the car.

''Matthew, Matthew, wait.'' Robert help him out of the car and lead him to near there. ''i´m sorry for the way we´re treating you, it's not fairyou really have a lot of potential. Please stay and dine with us, I'd love to see ... hear more of what you have to say about the cottages´s reforms''

''Thank you, Lord Graham, but I really need to go, my mother is waiting for me and I need to give her the news.''

''are you sure? We can ask Mosley to bring your clothes.'' Robert suggest, when Matthew turn to him

''Actually, I was planning to talk to you about Mosley. You find me ungrateful if I spare his services?'' asked the historian

'' Why? He displeased you in any way?''

'' In no way. He just is superfluous to our lifestyle, you know? I've always had the capacity to dress myself alone and did not think Mother, is getting used to a butler.'' Matthew smiled

'' And that's fair? Deprive a man of his work, even though he has not done anything wrong?''

'' '' I would not put it this way ...''Matthew tries to say, but Robert put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

'' Your Mother gets satisfaction with the work in the hospital, I think, a little self-esteem? Or you, when you give your classes? You do not feel grateful?''

'Well, certainly, but…''

'' You would then be able to deny self-esteem and gratitude to the poor old Mosley? And when you're the owner here? the butler will be fired? how many footmen and maids may stay?''

While Robert was speaking, Matthew started thinking and realized that the Earl was right and he should apologize to the man who had been so kind and zealous toward him.

'' We have different roles to play, Matthew and we have permission to do them. I hope you understand this.'' With that, Robert helped Matthew into the car and returned to the castle.

Two days had passed since then. Isobel, who was already feeling better, come home with the condition, of getting enough rest and take some medicines that Dr. Clarkson, had prescribed her. And at the day of the ceremony to appoint her as leader of the board of the hospital, everybody, both the Abbey, as in the village, preparing to go.

However, in the Crawley´s House, certain blind man, was pretending to be confused while getting ready to leave, thus needing the help of his valet Mosley.

''how do I look, Mosley?'' asked Matthew '' I am not exaggerated?''

'' in no way sir.'' he said.'' you will want the cufflinks, sir?''

''yes, let me see.'' fingering the cufflinks that Mosley had given him, he just shook his head. ''no, these are very simple and round, for the occasion''

''so, may I suggest a pair of badges, sir? It seems more appropriate.'' With this, Mosley puts the badges in question in Matthew´s hands, so he could see them.

''excellent suggestion, Mosley, but I never manage to fix those badges by myself, can you help me?'' he asked

''of Course, Sir.'' Answered the valet

''Thank you Mosley, thanks for helping me.'' Matthew thanked his new friend, while he handed him his cane and glasses.

''it's a pleasure help you, Sir. Now if you excuse me, I have to go, see if the supper is ready.''

''just a minute, Mosley, I want to talk to you.'' said Matthew, facing the ground.

''what is it, Sir?''

''I can't see, Mosley, I was born like this and I will die like this. I don't even have a pair of eyes''

''i don't understand, sir.'' The Valet was confused.

''As you know, I made the strange discovery to be the heir to a huge fortune and wonderful land. And of course, I'll try to take care of everything with great care and attention. But I fear that because of my blindness, scoundrels and thieves tried to take advantage of the situation and fool me, in all the possible ways to steal everything.'' Matthew explains. ''I know Mother will help me, but she´s ill and however she appears to be strong; I cannot help but think the worst. And yes, I will have problems.''

''are you suggesting, Sir? May I find you another seeing-eye servant?''

''oh, no, no, King Arthur is a wonderful dog and I can manage him very well on the streets. I want to tell you, good friend, is that I will need your help when the time comes to managing our splendid Abbey. I mean, your job will be to describe everything, read documents and draft contracts. Basically being the eyes that I never had.''

For a few seconds, the valet stood still, delighted with what he heard. His boss trusted him and he had to restrain himself not to cry with emotion.

'' will be for me an honor to help you, Sir. Thank you.''

''you´re welcome. But now if you excuse me, I have a ceremony to go.'' Matthew said as Mosley opens the door for him.

True to be told however, Matthew was hoping to ask Mary to be his eyes for the state, but since the girl appeared not love him, he chose not to press her and yes, get away from her once and for all. wishing only that she found someone who made her happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 6 - FINAL**

So there they were Mary and Matthew, along with King Arthur, standing side by side on the snow, under the English night sky.

So many things they had undergone in the last four years. With no guts to admit they were in love with each other, Mary and Matthew found it easier to try to find new love in the arms of the wrong people. Matthew became engaged to an American girl named gvvbfff. And Mary began to get involved with an unscrupulous and threatening man named Mr. Carlisle

However, fortunately so to speak, fate decreed not keeps them apart for long. A few months after Matthew had returned to England in order to marry Lavinia, the poor girl succumbed, victim of the Spanish flu. And Mr. Carlisle was expelled from the Abbey, after trying to rape Mary.

Everything happened earlier that day, Matthew and King Arthur, were walking the halls of the castle, when suddenly, he heard Mary´s voice of, coming from one of the rooms and she did not seem very happy.

'' Please, Richard, you're going too far.'' she stammered.

'' Well, well, Lady Mary Crawley, the whore of the family, refusing to fall for my charms. Let's see if you'll like what I'll do ...'' he smiled mischievously when suddenly the door opened, revealing Matthew, somewhat angry.

''may I ask, what is happening here?'' he asked. Guided by the beautiful sound of the voice of Mary, Matthew was able to find the room in question and open the door burst open.

'' oh, here comes you, the blind man who can smile and be a villain. Why did you stop everything that Mary and I are doing? But of course, I forgot, you cannot see us''

''I heard shouts.'' Matthew replied, ignoring the insults of Mr. Carlisle. The truth was that this was not the first time he saved Mary of trouble

''if this concerns you, you should know that Lavinia knew you never loved her.''

''don't you dare.'' Growled the young professor.

'' she said to me, ''if he only admitted the truth, we all would have a chance…'' Mr. Carlisle was talking, when suddenly something hard hit his head. What happens, is that Matthew, furious at what he was hearing, decided to leave for violence and with no awareness of what he was doing, brandished his cane like a sword and hit her on the head of his enemy.

''you miserable blind rat.'' angrily, Mr. Carlisle, jumped on Matthew, knocking him to the ground and unleashing punches from all sides, while Matthew, tried to defend himself at all costs.

Everything then happened very quickly. Upon seeing the man she loved, being wounded unable to defend himself, Mary began to scream for help, as King Arthur, seeing his owner in trouble, immediately ran into Mr. Carlisle, biting his leg.

''STOP WITH THIS COWARDICE AT ONCE.'' Robert roared entering the room, accompanied by Lady violet and Carson ''what is happening?'' he asked, while Carson, helped Matthew on his feet.

''I'm afraid it all happened because of me.'' whispered an embarrassed Mary

''why you say that, darling?'' her father was confuse.

''Matthew and his dog were trying to save me…from Mr. Carlisle…he…he was trying to rape me…'' was nothing more to say, Robert, knowing that his daughter was in danger at the hands of Mr. Carlisle, immediately expelled him from the Abbey, threatening to kill him if he returned.

Later that night, while the whole family, met in the library in order to complain about Tom Branson, the husband of Sybil, Mary decided to go outside in the snow, to be alone. However, such solitude did not take long, since suddenly King Arthur appeared, barking toward her.

''hello boy, you are a real hero, do you know that?'' She knelt in front of the dog and patted his ears for the first time.

''so I chose his name right?'' turning around, Mary almost smile, upon came face to face with Matthew, who was standing there, leaning over his cane. ''so here came the real King Arthur, with his powerful Excalibur.'' She mocked

''poor, poor king, should be really a blind king, for not realizing that Morgana was a witch.''

''I want to thank you, you know? For having save me. Not just today, but so many times in the past.''

''I just want to make Sure, that rat do not make your life a nightmare.''

'' He will not, that's why I need to go away a little bit.''

'' '' Mary, you'd satay in Downton, if I asked?'' Matthew turns his face to her

''Oh, Matthew, please, don't do that, We already suffered so much, let's get this over with before start.'' Mary was stone stubborn

''do you mind, if I touch your face? Just for a moment?''

''of course I don't.'' Mary was stunned

Slowly, Matthew reached out and gently, he stroked Mary´s face '' I would give my life just to see you this time, even if only for a brief second'' he whispered, with sadness in his voice

Matthew, I do not know what to say, I'm flattered of course, but as we both know, we have more baggage than a luggage compartment on the train.''

''Mary…'' Matthew whispered. '' I think we should stop blame ourselves for our past mistakes and face our future.''

''what you mean?''

''I mean, that you have lived your life, as well as I lived mine, but now, we should start to live it together.'' he gave a serious breath, and held Mary´s hands firmly. ''I love you, Mary Crawley, I´ve loved you, since the first day I heard your voice.''

''I love you too, Matthew, I love you very, very much. But what about your vow to the memory of Lavinia?''

'' I was wrong. She did not want us to be unhappy. She was someone who never caused a moment of sadness a lifetime.'' He said and Mary had to agree with that.

''if you want me to say something then, Matthew, you should ask properly, you know? Kneeling down or everything.'' with a smile on his face then Matthew knelt in the snow and Mary held his hand expectantly.

''Lady Mary Crawley, you will give me the honor, to become my wife?'' he asked.

''yes, yes of course I do.'' she replied without hesitating

And with a tender and chaste kiss, they finally sealed their love

**THE END**

* * *

**This is the end of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading and thank you for your patience everyone.**

**Now i must go and in the meantime, work on a new project.**

**See you soon**

**Dr. Serpico**


End file.
